Alfie Ashborne
Alfie Russell Ashborne '''is a fifth year Gryffindor student. He transferred over from America, his birthplace, at the start of his fourth year. Roleplayer This character is roleplayed by '''Luctor Et Emergo. Talk Bubble Appearance Modelled by Gerard Way, Alfie is very handsome. Tall for his age and quite slim, he stands at 5'7", with dyed black hair and soft hazel eyes. His skin is quite pale, and he has a jawline which could cut glass. He is also quarter-Veela, which only adds to the attractiveness. He wears eyeliner quite a lot, and sometimes a little bit of black eyeshadow. Biography and Hogwarts Life Alfie never knew his mother. His dad's told him stories; according to him, she was the most beautiful creature alive, with long raven-black hair and eyes the colour of fresh honey. She was entrancing; her voice was smooth like silk, and wherever she went, she seduced men with just a look. His dad, Jared, was one of the those men, but him, his mother loved. They fell deeply in love and were married only a year later. Alfie was born two years after that, at three a.m. on a fresh spring morning. It was only a couple days after Alfie was born that his mother had an accident. The couple and their newborn son lived in a huge apartment, and one night, his mother was just leaning against the balcony, feeling the wind against her arms, when she leaned a little too far. The fall was long, and death was quick. It was only after his beloved died that Jared found he couldn't cope. He couldn't cope with a child, and being widowed had deeply destroyed him; the choice to give up his son for adoption was a horrible choice to make, but Jared is still adamant that it was the right one. Alfie was adopted by another American family who resided in the town of Port Angeles, Washington. It was a happy childhood; the family were and still are incredibly close and loving of each other, and they took Alfie in as one of the family straight away. They loved him, and Alfie loves them. Just before his eleventh birthday, he received a letter from his biological father, which informed him about... a lot. Apparently, Jared and his wife Ashley had been magic. Yeah, they were magic. And Ashley was this thing called a 'half-Veela', whatever that was. Alfie, although a little confused, didn't ignore the letter; only a couple days later, Alfie realised that his dad wasn't lying. He'd made the television remote levitate, only by concentrating. His adoptive mother had walked in on the scene, and was terrified. Alfie went to Muggle high school for three years after; he guesses Hogwarts just forgot about him. Eventually his letter came... maybe the owl got lost. Personality Alfie is a complete social butterfly. He loves making friends with anyone and everyone, and because of his Veela qualities, it's very easy. He knows all the right words, knows how to get out of trouble, how to win arguments, how to flirt, how to lie flawlessly. He's incredibly charming, with a pretty smile and sparkling eyes, and has the same entrancing aura his mother had. He's very carefree and happy-go-lucky, and is the "shoot-and-ask-questions-later" type. He attends parties, goes to every social event possible, likes causing trouble and is a complete adrenaline junkie. Sky-diving, bungie-jumping, hang-gliding - he wants to do it all. He's lively, smiley, artistic and charasmatic - it's not that hard to fall in love with him. Relationships and Peers : Alfie is bisexual, and single. Family= Marilyn Ashborne Jaime Ashborne Taylor Ashborne Ashley Williams Jared Williams |-| Friends and acquaintances= He met the brilliantly enthusiastic Kimi November in the Clock Tower Courtyard one day, and the two got along pretty well; she offered to show him around the school, and help him learn more about Veelas. Whilst sketching on the staircase, he met Tye-Dye. The pair got along swiftly - Alfie likes how colourful she is, both appearance-wise and personality-wise. |-| Enemies= |-| Other= Skills Singing : Alfie is a brilliant vocalist, but he doesn't sing very much - he finds it embarrassing. Cartooning : Alfie is a skilled cartoonist, and loves drawing cartoons too. He wants to be a comic book artist once he graduates, and is often doodling on napkins and the backs of leaflets, or sometimes just on the back of his hand. Other *He loves coffee; he could drink his way through Starbucks and knows everything on the menu off by heart. *He's quite good at Quidditch, but his main sport is football/soccer - he's very skilled at it. *His sister taught him how to apply eyeliner and eyeshadow. In fact, he's rather good with makeup. *His favourite subject is Potions, closely followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts. ++ Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Part-Veela Category:Black Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Black Walnut Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Luctor Et Emergo Category:Exotics Category:Pure-Blood Category:Ambidextrous Category:September Birthday Category:Muggle Raised Category:Transfer Students